Yamamoto Takeshi
Yamamoto Takeshi is the Tenth Generation Vongola Guardian of Rain. Skills and Abilities Yamamoto is an expert swordsman, adopting a sword style known as Shigure Souen Ryu from his father, who was a previous master of this dying style. The Shigure Souen Ryu utilizes a variety of offensive and defensive stances to achieve different results, and Yamamoto has been able to expand in this style, creating new stances, as well as incorporating his Rain Flames into it. The style is currently split into 7 offensive and 3 defensive stances, and they are as follows: Stance 1, Axle of Rain: The first offensive stance, where Yamamoto charges forward with a thrust. Stance 2, Rolling Rain: The first defensive stance, where Yamamoto creates a whirlpool of rain flames around him, and holds his sword protectively in front of him. Stance 3, Last Minute Rain: The second offensive stance. Yamamoto drops his sword, kicking the handle to send it flying for a stab. Stance 4, May Wind, October Rain: The second defensive stance. Yamamoto synchronizes his breathing with the opponents to evade attacks. Stance 5, Early Summer Rain: The third offensive stance. Yamamoto starts a diagonal swing with one hand, but drops his sword, quickly grabbing it and swinging with the other. Stance 6, Splashing Rain: The third defensive stance. Yamamoto holds his sword backwards, and spins in place to create a whirlwind like shield. Stance 7, Pelting Rain: The fourth offensive stance. Yamamoto uses the blade of his sword fused with rain flames to cut all around himself. Stance 8, Duplicate Rain: The fifth offensive stance. Yamamoto creates a tidal wave, and conceals himself to make it look like he's attack from within. This is, however, just a reflection, as Yamamoto strikes from behind. Stance 9, Clash of the Swallow: The sixth offensive stance. Yamamoto surrounds himself with a tidal wave of rain flames, as he leads a charging attack. Stance 10, Peck of the Swallow: The seventh offensive stance. Yamamoto thrusts his blade at insanely high speeds multiple times, also sending shocks of rain flames towards the victim. Special Stance, Rainy Metamorphosis: This is a special stance that was created by Yamamoto alongside Clash and Peck of the Swallow. This stance combines all of the previous stances for one final finisher. Yamamoto unleashes all of his power onto any moving object, and combines it with his powerful rain flames. Anything hit by the attack will slow down to the point where they look like they're frozen in place. Aside from these stances, Yamamoto is still a skilled swordsman, and has adopted a move from Varia's own Superbi Squalo, call Attaco di Squalo, or Attack of the Shark. Yamamoto hides rain flames on his blade and strikes the weapon of his opponent with ferocious strength, causing them to start to feel numb from the overwhelming force, coupled with the tranquility from the Rain Flames. It causes the opponent to lose feeling in their body for around a minute, and is even capable of temporarily shutting off certain mechs or machines for a duration. Personality Yamamoto rarely treats anything serious. He just likes to have fun, so he treats everything around him like a game. Even in the most dire of circumstances, Yamamoto still retains his smile and happy attitude. Yamamoto acts just as his role implies, and often steps in to stop any internal fighting that may be happening. History Yamamoto Takeshi made an appearance alongside Tsuna during the Ring Conflict Arc to help take down the Varia.Category:Characters